Et Si Cetait Vrai
by LoR3LiA
Summary: Si le premier amour de Draco était......une moldue! Comment ferait-elle pour accepter un sorcier et un Malfoy! Que dirait l'entourage de notre ami???
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
Je crois que je me dois d'écrire mon histoire, pour ma mémoire personnelle du moins ou pour la raconter à mes enfants un jour. Je pourrais même la publier, les éditeurs pourraient trouver que c'est une très jolie fiction. En fait, ce n'est pas une fiction, c'est la réalité. Pourquoi croiraient-ils à une fiction? Eh bien, c'est très simple, une histoire qui évoque des sorciers qui volent sur des balais et des dragons ce doit automatiquement de provenir de l'imagination de l'auteur, et moi aussi pourtant c'est ce que je croyais!  
  
Mais ici je raconte mon histoire et rien n'est fictif. Ça, je ne peux pas le dire trop fort, parce que les gens me croiraient folle, et avec raison, parce qu'ils ne croient que ce qu'ils voient. Mais moi je sais maintenant qu'il y a plus, un monde invisible aux yeux des gens communs, et que seulement certains peuvent voir. La personne qui a écris l'histoire de Merlin l'Enchanteur n'a pas écris une fiction mais un événement réel, c'est un texte historique étudié par mes nouveaux amis. Et si je commençais mon histoire pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*****~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Voyons voir. où tout a-t-il commencé? Si je me présentais? Je suis une jeune fille de 20 ans, tout à fait dans la normalité. Je me fond assez facilement dans une foule (que j'évite d'ailleurs parce que je suis agoraphobe).  
  
Quand tout a commencé, je me trouvais à Londres, en Angleterre. Je suis étudiante universitaire au Québec, et, au cours de mon baccalauréat, j'avais la possibilité d'aller étudier dans une autre université, en pays étranger. Pourquoi ai-je choisi l'Angleterre? Je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que c'est parce que c'est un pays que les étudiants de chez nous ne choisissent pas souvent. En général, ils préfèrent la France ou la Suisse ou encore la Belgique parce qu'on y parle français. Dans mon cas, la langue était sans importance et je voulais un vrai dépaysement!  
  
Comme je devais passer seulement un trimestre à Londres, j'ai décidé de passer une partie de l'été là-bas question de m'adapter plus rapidement et de visiter un peu. Alors c'était le début du mois d'août et je sortais d'une librairie de Notting Hill, un recoin de Portobello Road pour ceux qui connaissent la ville, avec une nouvelle acquisition dont j'étais particulièrement fière, vous savez le genre de bouquin le lequel on tombe comme par hasard mais qu'on avait cherché depuis longtemps sans le trouver, eh bien c'était mon nouveau trésor. Comme chaque amateur de bon bouquins, je pense, je feuilletais mon livre quand j'ai ressentie un choc!  
  
Je fus projeté quelque peu en arrière et mon livre m'est tombé des mains pour atterrir aux pieds de mon « obstacle ». Avec confusion, j'ai relevé mon regard pour voir ce que j'avais heurté et je dus me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais bien un « quelqu'un ». De taille plutôt imposante, dut surtout au fait que je suis plutôt petite moi-même. Le jeune homme avait l'air aussi ébranlé que moi.  
  
Je me suis surprise à le dévisager. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de sont être qui dépassait l'aspect physique. Ne vous y trompez pas, il était vraiment beaux! Mais des beaux physiques, on en croise tout le jours. Lui. je ne pouvais pas cesser de. de l'étudier! Il avait un air plutôt ténébreux et des yeux emplis de mystère, mais un maintient décontract et tout à fait naturel. Non, en fait, tout ça je l'ai remarquer bien sur. mais c'est son accoutrement qui m'a le plus marqué. C'est pour ça que je me suis surprise à le dévisager.  
  
« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour me mériter un regard pareil ! » a-t-il répliqué. Ça m'a tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas habitué de se faire dévisager. Il se devait d'être la personne respecté de son entourage, du moins c'est ce qu'il me paraissait.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Mon sourire devait être chaleureux car il s'est tout de suite détendu.  
  
« Non, non ! Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas habitué de rencontrer des gens habillés à la « Merlin ». Mais vous savez, le style gothique est un genre comme un autre ! Vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous vêtir comme vous le voulez. ». Lui ai-je gentiment répondu.  
  
Il a regardé ses robes et autour de lui pour ensuite éclater de rire. Ce rire, si vous l'aviez entendu ! Il était aussi sincère qu'un rire d'enfant et pourtant je me sentais toute privilégiée de l'entendre. 


	2. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 :  
  
« Oui, bon. j'avoue que pour les vêtement, je ne me fond pas vraiment dans le décors. Excusez moi pour la réaction, j'étais un peu nerveux et hors de moi. » (J'ai eu droit ici à un des plus beaux sourires qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.)  
  
« Bah ! vous savez. à Londres on en voit de toutes les couleurs à ce que j'ai pu constater. »  
  
En se grattant le derrière de la tête de sa main gauche il a ajouté :  
  
« Eh bien ! je.euh. sortais d'une sortie. hum.meurtres et mystères, c'est ça ! Oui, vous savez. où l'on doit se déguiser. Je jouais un sorcier du moyen âge ou quelque chose du genre ! »  
  
Il n'avait pas trop l'air sûr de sa raison mais il était drôle à voir. Étant un amateur de ce genre de soirées moi-même, je ne pu m'empêcher de douter un peu de lui car une histoire de cet époque était plutôt rare. Je lui ai pourtant laissé le bénéfice du doute.  
  
« Vous étiez occupé ? s'est-il empressé d'ajouter, .. Cet après-midi je veux dire ? »  
  
« Moi ?, j'ai regardé autour de moi pour être sûr, .euh.eh bien.(à mon tour de ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre à cet inconnu au charme magnétique) non, en effet, je n'avais rien de prévu à l'agenda. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je crois que ce que je devais faire peut encore attendre. par contre me promener dans les rues de Londres dans cette tenue n'est pas vraiment. comment dire. approprié. Je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas m'aider à m'habiller de façon plus. normale. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, surtout! »  
  
J'étais bouche bée par sa demande. Pourquoi ce jeune homme, que je ne connaissais pas du tout, me proposais de l'aider ? D'ailleurs, il était plutôt évident qu'il n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide. Il imposait de toute sa personne, comme si sa tenue le rendais majestueux mais effrayant. Pourtant il y avait une chaleur réelle dans ses yeux, d'un bleu incroyablement gris d'ailleurs, ce qui est plutôt rare pour cette couleur en particulier. Ce regard, si vous saviez, je m'y serait perdu pendant des heures sans en avoir même l'impression.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi pas ! » me suis-je surprise à répondre.  
  
« Ah au fait! Je me présente : Draco Malfoy. Et vous-êtes ? »  
  
« Enchantée M. Malfoy ! Je suis Lorélia Pearl. »  
  
Après un échange de sourires, nous avons conclu qu'il serait plus simple de se tutoyer.  
  
« Mais.euh. je crois qu'il va être un peu difficile de te faire une nouvelle garde robe si je ne connais pas tes goûts. Et ce n'est pas vêtu de cette manière que tu vas m'aider. Si on allait prendre un café ? » Je me suis surprise moi-même, ici, de mon assurance avec cette personne que je connaissais depuis seulement cinq minutes. C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours sans, pourtant, ne rien savoir de lui.  
  
Sa réponse positive, dit comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, m'a encore plus fait sourire.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*****~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Comme il n'est pas très difficile de trouver un petit café dans Londres, nous nous sommes assez rapidement retrouvés sur une terrasse donnant sur une rue commerciale. Il était quand même assez drôle de voir les gens nous dévisager, comme si Draco sortait tout droit de l'enfer. Nous avons choisis de prendre une table qui donnait sur le bord de la rue et j'ai attrapé au passage quelques magazines, question de m'aider un peu dans notre recherche. Mon compagnon n'avait pas du tout l'air à sa place, même s'il essayait de n'en rien faire paraître. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il attendit que je commande un moka java pour m'imiter. Ça, je ne l'ai remarqué que beaucoup plus tard, mais ce que j'ai pris pour de la politesse n'était en fait que la confusion qui accompagne un pas vers l'inconnu.  
  
Une fois nos café arrivés, nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien. Même si je me sentais vraiment à l'aise en sa présence, il y avait un petit inconfort dû surtout au fait que nous ne nous connaissions pas encore. Nous avons ouvert quelques magazines et tout de suite les idées ont commencés à sortir. Il m'a montré ce qu'il aimait le moins surtout, car on s'entend que la mode dans les magazines est bien belle mais pas très virile.  
  
Après quelques minutes, nous avons fermé les magazines pour nous concentrer sur les gens dans le café et sur la terrasse. Nous avons commencer par identifier ce que Draco aimait bien comme style : décontracté, sport mais plus dans la branche plein air que gymnase, pas trop de couleurs vives. Peu à peu, un jeu s'est installé dans notre conversation. Nous-nous sommes surpris à inventer des histoires ou à essayer de deviner la vie des gens autour de nous. Les éclats de rire fusaient de chaque côtés. Tout d'un coup, le personnage ténébreux que j'avais frappé s'était transformé en jeune homme jovial pour qui la vie sourit peut-être pour la première fois et qui s'empresse de profiter du moment présent car il pourrait s'envoler à tous moments. Tant de joie dans son regard et tant de chaleur dans son sourire m'ont tout de suite fait oublier que je me sentait terriblement seule dans ce pays qui n'était pas le mien.  
  
La conversation a ensuite dévié sur nos propres vies. Je me suis mise à parler avec passions des sujets qu'il abordait en me posant des questions sur ma vie. Il était adossé sur son dossier de chaise de manière nonchalante mais semblais absorbé dans mon récit. Il ne cessait de me poser des questions sur des détails pour lesquels je ne me serait jamais arrêtée, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le fonctionnement de mon monde.  
  
Pourtant, chaque fois que je lui posait des questions, il demeurait évasif. Tout ce mystère m'intriguait encore plus. Lui aussi était étudiant universitaire, en science à ce qu'il me paraissait (car il me parlait vaguement de potions, d'astronomie et d'herboristerie), mais pour la première fois j'ai rencontré un élève de science qui ne semblait pas fier de révéler son champ d'étude. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Il était enfant unique d'une famille où les effusions d'amour était chose rare, voir impossible. Il a passé son enfance dans un collège privé d'Angleterre où il vivait en pension et ne rentrait que pour Noël ( encore là, pas toutes les années) et pour les vacances. Après avoir eue cette ébauche d'enfance, j'ai décidé de ne plus lui poser de questions sur son passé ou sur sa famille. Je me suis donc concentrer sur son présent et son avenir.  
  
La conversation à durée un peu plus d'une heure. Nous nous sommes ensuite levés pour commencer l'entreprise de lui trouver un nouveau look, car il semblait vouloir changer d'image du tout au tout! 


	3. chapitre3

CHAPITRE 3 :  
  
En nous levant, Draco m'a paru songeur. Il m'a demandé où étaient les toilettes et s'est absenté quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, j'ai attendu dehors. « Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? ». Je sais que je suis de caractère plutôt impulsive, mais je ne me croyait pas capable de passer ainsi la journée avec un jeune homme rencontré, comme ça, sur la rue. « Mais que fait-il? Pourquoi est-ce si long avant qu'il ne sorte de ces toilettes? ». Son absence à durée environ sept minutes. Il m'a ensuite rejoint mais paraissait un peu essoufflé, comme s'il s'était dépêché, mais je n'ai pas posé de questions et nous avons commencé notre « mission ».  
  
Avant d'entrer dans la première boutique, Draco s'est arrêté et m'a fait face. Il a sortis sont porte monnaie et me l'a tendu.  
  
« Tiens, j'aimerais te le confier. j'ai un peu tendance à trop dépenser alors je te laisse les cordons de ma bourse! » m'a-t-il dit.  
  
Il m'a un peu confuse, ici, mais j'ai accepté l'objet pour le mettre dans mon sac. Nous sommes ensuite entrés dans la boutique, un GAP. Je connaissais déjà le genre vestimentaire de la boutique et je soupçonnais que Draco pourrait aimer. Les vendeurs nous ont regardés bizarrement, surpris de voir un « gothique » enter dans la boutique mais lui n'a rien remarqué. De toutes façons, depuis que nous marchions ensembles, tout le monde le dévisageais, il a dû s'y habituer car il n'en tenait pas compte. Il gardait la tête haute et regardais devant lui. Mon compagnon a d'abord observé les mannequins et les publicités autour. Il m'a montré ce qu'il aimait et j'ai tenté de le retrouver sur les tablettes. C'était très amusant de jouer à la styliste pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il me donnais parfois son accord, je sélectionnais ainsi toute une gamme de vêtements pour lui.  
  
« Est-ce que vous cherchez une grandeur en particulier? » nous a demandé un vendeur.  
  
« Euh.. une grandeur? » lui a répondu Draco.  
  
« Oui, la taille des vêtements que vous cherchez. Quelle taille portez-vous monsieur? »  
  
Sa confusion était si réelle que j'ai dû retenir un rire. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le vendeur parlait. Je suis alors venu à sa rescousse.  
  
« Je crois qu'il fait plutôt dans le medium. Nous allons choisir des morceaux et les essayer ensuite, merci! » ai-je dit au vendeur qui m'a sourit et est parti plus loin.  
  
« Merci, vraiment! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il parlait. Eh si j'essayais ceci? »  
  
Il m'a montré une chemise d'été. Je dois avoué que pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à la monde, il avait un goût sûr. J'ai choisi encore quelques morceaux et il les a ensuite essayés. Après quelques minutes, nous avons payé les vêtements qu'il aimait et nous sommes sortis pour visiter un autre magasin. Bien sûr, il était vêtu de quelques nouvelles acquisitions. Désormais, il avait l'air d'un jeune normal qui ne sort pas du partie de « Donjons et Dragons » et il n'était pas du tout gênant de marcher à ses côtés car les gens ne nous dévisageaient plus. Nous avons poursuivi comme cela en arrêtant aussi dans les boutiques de chaussures et d'accessoires. Le magasin de sports de plein air est celui qu'il a le plus aimé, je pense. C'est dans celle là qu'il m'a montré le plus de gens habillé comme il aimait. C'est aussi dans ce magasin qu'il a le plus acheté, à mon grand plaisir car tout ces vêtements lui allaient à ravir. Maintenant, dans ses sacs, il y avait de quoi s'habiller tout le restant de la saison : des bermudas et des chandails manches longues et courtes (pour le petit look grimpeur-randonnée-vélo de montagne), des jeans et des chemises qui lui donnaient un air naturel mais branché. Il a également choisi un petit manteau dans une boutique de skateboard et, vraiment, c'était le vêtement qui faisait qu'il avait vraiment un look d'enfer! Le dernier détail qui rend une pâtisserie encore plus appétissante.  
  
Malgré le fait qu'il était vraiment beaux comme ça, avec ses nouveaux vêtements, il y avait encore quelque chose qui m'accrochait. Pourtant, il avait une allure impeccable. Le style, les couleurs, les chaussures, les cheveux. c'était ça! Les cheveux! Que faisait un jeune homme qui a du goût et du style avec les cheveux léchés vers l'arrière sur la tête. Ses cheveux était, tout d'abord beaucoup trop longs, cette coupe a dû être à la mode dans les années 80, ou même jamais! Non, vraiment, les cheveux. ça n'allait pas du tout! Je me suis informé à notre dernier vendeur pour savoir s'il connaissait un bon salon de coiffure dans les environs et j'ai pris l'initiative d'y amener Draco.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*****~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
En entrant dans le salon, j'ai eu droit à un regard questionneur. Il m'a demandé ce que nous faisions là et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. J'ai indiqué à la réceptionniste que mon ami voulait une nouvelle coupe, elle l'a regardé et m'a sourit. Je crois qu'elle pensait comme moi, qu'effectivement, les cheveux n'allaient pas du tout. Nous avons patienté un peu et j'évitais les questions de Draco pour être certaine qu'il ne déciderais pas de sortir. S'il avait gardé cette coupe depuis si longtemps, c'était qu'il l'aimait beaucoup ou qu'il n'avait aucunement la notion de l' « acceptable » (ce qui n'était évidemment pas son genre). Si le premier choix était le bon, il serait difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Alors le coiffeur pourrait certainement le faire à ma place!  
  
Mais ne vous y trompez pas! Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui change l'autre du tout au tout pour ensuite lui reprocher d'avoir changé! Non, au contraire! Il fallait juste avoir vu sa coupe de cheveux! Vraiment affreux! Et tout n'allait pas du tout avec le reste des vêtements. Alors, c'était mieux pour lui.  
  
Notre coiffeur arriva enfin. Il nous a demander la raison de notre visite, mais avant même qu'un de nous deux ne réponde, il s'est exclamé :  
  
« Bien sûr! C'est évident que c'est pour monsieur. eh bien! Vous les voulez courts ou vraiment courts? Teints ou intacts? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux? » a demandé Draco, on s'entait l'offense dans son ton. Il m'a foudroyé du regard, comme s'il me demandait « Mais c'est quoi ce manège? » . Je savais que j'avais eue raison dans mon questionnement et qu'il aimait ses cheveux. Mais aux grands maux les grands moyens!  
  
« Ça ne va pas du tout, jeune homme!, c'est exclamé le coiffeur. Voyons, pourquoi gâcher de si beaux cheveux sur un si beau visage? C'est naturel la couleur? Parce que si c'est naturel moi je n'y touche pas, c'est trop rare un blond platine comme celui là! »  
  
Mon compagnon m'a interrogé du regard mais ma seule réponse ne fut qu'un sourire. En jetant un regard dans la glace, je pense qu'il a compris qu'il devait changer ses cheveux, aussi. Il a accepté de suivre le coiffeur. J'ai dit à celui-ci de faire ce qu'il pensait en autant que ça allait avec le style de mon ami et que l'utilisation de gel coiffant était absolument interdite, il en avait assez abusé!  
  
J'ai ainsi, sagement attendu, dans le salon d'attente, que mon nouvel ami sorte avec une tête neuve. J'étais encore amusée pas la réaction de mon compagnon. Comme si on lui enlevait une partie de lui même. Pour avoir une telle réaction, il devait avoir cette coupe depuis ses onze ans au moins. Lorsque tout fut fini, j'ai à peine reconnu Draco tellement les cheveux le rendaient différent. Sa chevelure était maintenant plus courte et désordonné, à la Stephen Dorff dans « Extrême inconduite ». Il arborait un sourire de satisfaction profonde. Je crois que lui aussi aimait le changement.  
  
Pour quiconque l'ayant vu en début de journée, Draco Malfoy était en tout point méconnaissable. Du sorcier ténébreux, il était passé au jeune étudiant universitaire sportif et jovial. Bien sûr qu'il était beau quand je l'ai rencontré, mais là. je ne trouve qu'un mot à dire pour le décrire : miamm! Il était à croquer. Mais le pire, c'est que malgré sa bonne humeur contagieuse, il y avait encore énormément de mystère dans son regard. Il n'avait rien perdu du magnétisme qu'il avait quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne pu que lui rendre son sourire.  
  
Comme il se faisait tard, je lui ai fait savoir que je désirais rentrer car j'étais fatiguée. Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi et nous avons continué notre conversation, plus tôt entamée dans le café, pendant le trajet. Quand fut venu le moment de se dire au revoir, il m'a demandé :  
  
« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir? »  
  
« Mais bien sûr! Je peux te donner mon numéro si tu veux? Tu n'auras qu'a m'appeler. »  
  
« Hum. je n'aime pas vraiment ces machines. si, plutôt, on se revoyait ici, disons vendredi soir, même heure. On pourrait visiter Londres ensemble, de soir, ou quelque choses du genre? » m'a-t-il demandé.  
  
J'ai accepté son offre, lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit et suis remonté dans mon appartement. 


	4. chapitre 4

A.N. Les personnages originaux du livre Harry Potter (dont draco) ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur.  
CHAPITRE 4 :  
  
Après avoir fermer la porte derrière moi, j'ai monté les marches quatre à quatre. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à mettre la clé dans la serrure de la porte de mon appartement. Mes mains tremblaient toutes seules. J'ai ouvert la porte et après l'avoir refermée et je m'y suis appuyer le dos. mon c?ur battait la chamade. J'ai fermé les yeux et la seule chose que je voyais était un sourire, un magnifique sourire, qui appartenait à un ange.  
  
J'ai entrepris de me mettre au lit. Mon appartement de Londres était tout à fait. petit. Situé dans le pignon d'une vieille maison, le toit était en pente des 2 côtés et les fenêtres donnant sur ces pentes étaient des lucarnes. Le soir, par mauvais temps, je pouvait entendre la pluie tombé sur le toit. Il n'y avait que deux pièces et une salle de bain. Le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger et ma salle d'étude se trouvaient tous dans la première pièce. La seconde était ma chambre à coucher. La décoration était très sommaire car j'y était depuis peu et les meubles étaient déjà présent à mon arrivée, gracieuseté de ma très gentille propriétaire.  
  
Donc, comme je disais, je me suis mise au lit. Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de passer une journée parfaite et en vous couchant, les images de cette journée repassent devant vos yeux? Bien sûr que ça vous est arrivé, tout le monde le vit au moins une fois! Eh bien, aussitôt que j'ai posé la tête sur l'oreiller, le son du rire de Draco a sonné dans ma mémoire, son regard mystérieux et agité de lorsque nous sommes entré en collision, ses mains tenant la tasse à café. Tout cela me perturbait. C'est pourtant le sourire aux lèvres que je suis tombée dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit là.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vous savez, je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. Je doit être la seule fille de ma connaissance qui n'y croit pas d'ailleurs. Pour moi, l'amour est un sentiment qui s'installe avec le temps, de la confiance et une connaissance inébranlable de l'autre. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé de penser à ce Draco Malfoy pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi notre rencontre. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhensions que j'ai attendu notre prochain rendez-vous.  
  
Le sentiment de sécurité et de liberté que j'avais en sa présence n'ont pas quitté mon esprit. J'ai senti que rien de m'atteindrait tant que j'étais en sa présence et, pourtant, je me sentais totalement libre d'agir et de dire ce qui me plaisait. Ce jeune homme m'attirait beaucoup. c'est ça! Ce n'était pas de l'amour, du moins pas encore, mais de l'attirance. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois, connu que l'espace d'une journée, mais je voulais être en sa présence constamment. Il hantait déjà mes pensées. « Mais si lui m'oubliais? » Non, je ne voulais pas y penser!  
  
Toute la semaine qui a suivi c'est déroulé dans l'angoisse divine de ce futur rendez-vous. Pour être franche, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que j'ai fait de mon temps durant toute cette semaine qui m'a parue trop longue. J'ai visité quelques musées et fait le tour de la ville en vélo. Je suis sortie un peu de l'espace urbain pour aller à la campagne. Et vendredi est arrivé.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Quand je me suis endormis, jeudi, il était très tard. J'étais tombé sur ma « trouvaille » si fascinante que j'avais fait à la librairie. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois, depuis ce jour précis, que je le revoyais. Donc, j'ai commencé à lire avant de me coucher, et tard dans la soirée (ou tôt le matin, c'est comme vous voulez! ) j'ai dû me forcer à fermer mon livre pour récupérer de ma journée et être en forme pour plus tard. J'ai donc laissé le bouquin sur la table de chevet et j'ai éteint.  
  
À mon réveil, vendredi, j'ai aperçu mon trésor renfermant les secrets de l'imagination. Je l'ai ouvert et ne l'a pas refermé avant quatre heures de l'après-midi. J'ai lu en mangeant mon petit déjeuné (et mon déjeuné aussi!), je l'ai déposé, sans le refermer, en faisant ma toilette et en m'habillant, mais le tout à été fait avec beaucoup de hâte. J'ai lu et j'ai lu toute la journée. À quatre heures, j'ai refermé le livre après avoir lu la dernière page de l'épilogue. J'ai regarder ma montre et j'ai sursauté! Oups! Draco!! J'allais l'oublier.  
  
Je me suis vite vêtue de manière plus décente. J'ai pris mon sac, y ai enfouis ma montre (question de ne pas m'obséder avec cette chose inutile qu'est le temps) et je suis sortis en courant de mon logis. Je ne regardais pas vraiment ce que je faisais et en sortant de la maison, j'ai senti deux mains m'agripper les bras.  
  
« Olà! Tu crois aller où comme ça!? Une collision, c'est suffisant je pense. Tu n'est pas obligée d'en faire un rite de salutation! »  
  
Draco était là, devant moi, et me tenait fermement. Il arborait un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient rieurs. Il portait les vêtements que nous avions achetés ensembles et il les avaient même agencé avec goût! Je me suis alors détendu et l'ai salué.  
  
« Alors, monsieur Malfoy! Qu'as-tu envi de faire ce soir? » lui ai-je demandé après un moment de silence.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien et toi? »  
  
« C'est toi qui m'a donné ce rendez-vous! C'est toi qui devrait savoir ce que nous allons faire! » lui ai-je répliqué avec un air de défi.  
  
« D'accord! Allons manger et ensuite que dirais-tu d'une promenade sur les quais du port? » m'a-t-il offert.  
  
Et nous étions partis pour une belle soirée. Comme nous n'avions tous les deux pas très faim, il a choisi un petit restaurant qui ressemblait plus à une brûlerie que d'autres choses. Nous avons mangé un panini qui fut suivi d'une immense mousse au chocolat. La mousse, bien sûr, était accompagnée d'un bon café. Pendant le repas, nous avons parlé de nos semaines respectives mais je pouvais sentir un froid entre nous. C'était inexplicable. Je fixais mon café pendant un de nos moments de silence et Draco a interrompu mes pensés.  
  
« Oui, j'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine. J'ai même pensé que tu fuirais le pays tout de suite après m'avoir rencontré. J'ai pensé te faire suivre pour savoir tout ce que tu faisais. J'ai arraché les pétales d'au moins cent marguerites en me demandant si tu pensais à moi. J'ai même pensé aller faire un tour sur la lune et en ramener un morceau pour te l'offrir! Tu veux m'épouser? »  
  
J'étais bouche bée. Aucun mot ne semblait vouloir passer ma bouche, je l'ai dévisagé avec, sûrement, une expression de total perplexité. Il y avait un immense ton de sarcasme dans ses paroles mais je ne savais pas trop comment les juger.  
  
C'est alors qu'il a éclaté de rire.  
  
« Tu devrais voir ton expression, ça vaut tout l'or du monde! » dit- il entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
« Mais. je.euh. hein? » ce sont les seuls sons qui ont pu sortir de ma bouche à ce moment là.  
  
« Écoute, je voyais bien ton inconfort et c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à dire pour te faire réagir un peu. C'était plutôt marrant d'ailleurs! » m'a-t-il répondu.  
  
« Arrrgg.!!!! », j'étais visiblement en colère là, pas trop car je retenais un rire, mais quand même. « Idiot! Ne me dit plus JAMAIS de choses pareilles! Franchement! Je ne savais plus quoi penser! Arrgg!! »  
  
Nous avons rit tous les deux.  
  
« Je savais que cette question te trottais dans la tête, c'est pour ça. »  
  
« Alors, si je te la pose, cette question, tu vas y répondre? »  
  
« Oui, je vais y répondre. J'ai beaucoup pensé à notre rencontre et j'attendais ce soir avec beaucoup de hâte. Bon c'est dit, alors n'en reparlons plus d'accord. » Étrange, il était tout à fait calme et à l'aise mais il y avait quelque chose dans son ton de voix, une fermeté qui m'a fait comprendre qu'on n'en reparlerais plus. De toutes évidence, ce garçon n'était pas habitué de parler de ses sentiments. Peu importe, il était non- nécessaire et déplacé de s'éterniser sur le sujet. La glace était cassé.  
  
Après cette intervention, l'atmosphère a changé et pour le mieux. On a parlé de tout et de rien, comme la dernière fois. C'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Il posait énormément de questions sur tout, comme s'il était né sur une île déserte et qu'il cherchait à tout connaître et tout comprendre sur le monde moderne. Paradoxalement, sa culture était vaste mais très différente de tout ce que j'avais entendu auparavant. Il connaissait des choses sur l'histoire que personne d'autre ne connaissait et des mythes sur le monde « magique » que je n'avais jamais entendu par le passé. C'était fascinant.  
  
Nous sommes sortis vers le port de la ville après le repas. Les actions s'enchaînaient si bien que je ne me suis presque pas rendue compte que nous étions dehors.  
  
Toute la soirée a défilé comme ça, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nous avons marché à en avoir mal aux pieds. C'est drôle car nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à observer les beautés de la ville et les choses qui nous entouraient mais je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce que nous avons fait et où nous sommes allés exactement. Tout a passé si vite et notre conversation était si captivante.  
  
Aux petites heures du matin, il est venu me reconduire chez moi. Une fois devant la porte, je voulais changer de direction pour ne pas avoir à le quitter. C'est alors que j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne fait jamais : je l'ai invité à entrer et boire quelque chose. Mes mains étaient moites et mon c?ur battait si rapidement que n'importe quelle infirmière aurait eu du mal à le suivre. Et il a accepté mon offre.  
  
« Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant??? Aaaaaah!!!! Non, il ne devait pas dire oui. oui il devait dire oui! Mais.qu'est-ce que je vais faire!? »  
  
Je n'arrivais plus à bien penser. Tout c'est enchaîné si vite. 


	5. chapitre 5

[A.N.] un gros merci à ma meilleure amie « CrazyAboutDraco »! sans toi rien ne serait possible mon amour! Tu es une aide indispensable à mon écriture et surtout à mes journées. je taime!  
CHAPITRE 5 :  
J'ai ouvert la porte de mon appartement et Draco est entré derrière moi. Les lieux était plongé dans l'obscurité mais les lumière de la ville baignaient l'endroit d'une douce lumière qui rendait l'endroit mystérieux et inquiétant. J'ai allumé les différentes lampes de la pièce principale et l'ambiance est passé du mystérieux au chaleureux. J'ai accroché nos vestes sur le porte manteau et lui ai fait signe d'entrer. Il était resté dans l'entrée sans rien dire et en me regardant allumer mes lampes.  
  
Je lui ai fait signe de s'asseoir sur la petite causeuse qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il a décliné mon offre. Les mains jointes dans le dos et légèrement penché vers l'avant comme par curiosité, il a entrepris d'explorer la pièce. (Je dois dire que mon appartement était dépourvu de tout objet technologique, je ne les avais pas apporté et je n'en avait pas de besoin). Il a commencé par mon petit coin cuisine, où le réfrigérateur était couvert de photos de provenances multiples. Il avait un petit sourire en coin quand il s'est penché pour mieux les observer. Je lui ai offert un thé et il a accepté. Pendant que je préparais notre breuvage, il s'est dirigé plus vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait ma petite table, il a humé les marguerites qui s'y trouvaient et est allé plus loin, vers le mur.  
  
J'avais le dos tourné à Draco pendant qu'il se dirigeait plus vers le fond de la pièce. J'ai allumé le seul objet moderne, ma mini-chaîne stéréo portative, et j'ai mis un disque. C'était du flamenco, Ottmar Liebert, une très jolie musique d'ambiance.  
  
Draco s'est approché de mon jardin secret dans cet appartement. Ma bibliothèque. Mon bagage inutile comme ma mère me disait. Mais j'y tenais. J'ai apporté mes livres, mes disques et mes films préférés. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à les laisser derrière moi pendant plus que un mois. Ils étaient tous rangé dans un ordre précis et de manière très personnelle.  
  
De la main, Draco a effleuré les couvertures de mes bouquins mais sans vraiment y toucher. Comme s'il comprenait le côté sacré qu'ils avaient pour moi. Il s'est subitement tourné vers moi, et je dois avouer que je l'observais avec intensité. Il m'hypnotisait avec ses mouvement doux et gracieux. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« C'est vraiment chouette chez toi! » s'est-il exclamé. « Toute ta personne émane de chaque coin, je sens ta présence dans chaque objet. J'aime ça! »  
  
Le rouge au joues, je lui ai tendu sa tasse.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
En prenant la tasse, ses doigts on effleurés les miens. Douce. douce caresse. Pour les minutes qui ont suivi, la nuit de ses yeux n'a jamais quitté la profonde forêt des miens. On aurait dit qu'un lien invisible liait nos deux regards, comme si sans ce lien, je m'affalerais sur le sol.  
  
Avec une étincelle dans les yeux et un sourire moqueur, il a pris la tasse, l'a posée sur le comptoir à côté de moi. Il a poursuivi son geste en effleurant mon bras de la main. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon c?ur devais me lâcher dans quelques minutes, c'était impossible battre à cette vitesse! J'avais du mal à respirer et malgré tout, je n'arrivait pas à quitter son regard.  
  
« Je suis certain que ton thé est excellent, mais je n'ai seulement pas envi d'y goûté. »  
  
Il s'est approché dangereusement de moi, un pas de plus et je ne réponds plus de mes gestes! J'avais son torse à quelques centimètres de mon nez, je pouvais sentir son odeur. Ça, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le décrire. je ne veux pas. L'odeur de Draco m'a toujours calmée, elle me réconfortais mais éveillais en moi un désir profond aussi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.  
  
Il a levé mon menton avec son doigt et m'a forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Il a approché son visage si près du mien que je pouvais presque sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
  
« Ce sont tes lèvres qui me tentent pour l'instant. » et il m'a embrassé.  
  
Ce moment, je l'attendais avec impatience. Le temps c'est arrêté, la pièce à disparue. Il n'y avait qui lui et moi, rien d'autre. Ce fut un petit baisé, doux mais sensuel. Et il s'est éloigné pour me regarder. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait! J'en veux plus moi!!!!! »  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Je l'avais dit! Je ne répondais plus de mes gestes. C'en étais assez! Une vague de désir a envahi mon corps et mon cerveau a arrêter de fonctionner. Tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite, je n'y a pas pensé deux fois, même pas une je pense. La Lorélia que Draco avait rencontrée, la douce et gentille Lorélia n'était plus. Il y avait une tempête dans mon corps et je ne pouvais pas la contrôler. Je ne le voulais tout simplement pas.  
  
Je l'ai agrippé par le centre de sa chemise et l'ai attiré vers moi. Ce baisé, c'est la passion qui m'enflammais qui l'a donnée. Mes mais ont voyagées à travers ses cheveux, puis sur le continent de son dos, de ses fesses, de son ventre et sa poitrine. Je n'en avais jamais assez.  
  
Lui, pour ne pas m'aider, me rendais mon baisé avec la même passion. Ce qui m'enflammais encore plus.  
  
« Lo.c'est impossible comment j'ai envi de toi présentement.. » a-t- il réussi à dire entre deux baisés.  
  
Je n'en attendais pas plus. J'ai regardé vers ma chambre et il a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Ses mains ( Oh! ses mains.. Si vous saviez! la puissance incarnée. ), qui étaient dans mes cheveux, ont tranquillement descendu sur mon dos, sur ma taille, sur mes fesses. D'une poignée ferme, il m'a soulevé du sol. Je n'avais alors pas d'autre choix que de serrer sa taille entre mes jambes. Il me tenait solidement contre lui et a recommencé à m'embrassé. Mes doigts était bien enfouis dans ses cheveux. Je devais me pencher pour l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas quitter ses lèvres pour plus de dix secondes, du moins pour l'instant!  
  
Une fois dans la chambre, il m'a déposé à terre. Avec une douceur, qui m'impressionne encore, et une lenteur insupportable, il a entrepris de me dévêtir. Un à un, mes vêtements tombait sur le planché et les lèvres gourmandes de mon amant se déplaçaient sur mon corps me donnant d'innombrable frissons de plaisir. Les mains tremblantes d'anxiété, je poursuivais la même entreprise que lui. La douceur de sa peau me fascinait. Et son corps était tout simplement un résumé de mon cours d'anatomie. Ses muscles étaient bien découpés et juste assez développés.  
  
J'étais dos au lit. Il a avancé vers moi tellement que j'ai du reculé et mes genoux ont plié en touchant le matelas. Je me suis reculé sur le lit et il m'a suivi, m'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Il était sur moi et je sentais tout le poids de son désir sur mon ventre.  
  
C'est exactement à ce moment que la Lorélia que Draco ne connaissait pas encore, que moi non plus d'ailleurs, est sortie de sa cachette.  
  
J'ai pris les commandes et l'ai fait basculé sur le dos. Il s'est laissé faire, plus par surprise que d'autres raisons je pense. Une fois sur lui, je lui ai emprisonné les mains au dessus de sa tête, sur l'oreiller.  
  
Ma bouche, qui n'avait pas vraiment quitté la sienne jusqu'à présent, a ralenti a un rythme insupportablement lent. Doucement, elle a glissé vers son oreille, que j'ai doucement mordillé (un gémissement de désir ici, haha!) et ma langue à fait le chemin du retour vers sa divine bouche. Je devais retenir ses mains dans leur position car il ne comprenait pas que j'avais pris les commandes pour un instant. Une fois mes lèvres contre les siennes, il eu droit au baisé le plus passionné depuis notre premier. Mais je suis vite revenue à mon rythme de lenteur extrême. J'ai joué comme ça avec son autre côté de visage (pour pas qu'il y ait de jaloux bien sur!) et sa george. Jamais je n'avais le même rythme, j'alternais toujours, comme ça il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre.  
  
Après avoir embrassé maintes fois son magnifique et délicieux torse, j'ai lâché ma poigne sur ses mains. Il a tout de suite profité du moment et m'a fait basculé sous lui! Ensuite, il a tout simplement dévoré mon corps en entier. Il a même osé me mordre tendrement un peu partout. Autant de désir pour quelqu'un me faisait mal. Je devais poussé plus loin.BEAUCOUP plus loin.  
[a.n.] vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais TOUT vous décrire ce qui s'est passé cette lui là tout de même! Faites suivre votre imagination! Hahahhaaa! (diabolique le rire ici) J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! merci pour les reviews ! ça m'aide vraiment à continuer ! 


	6. chapitre 6

Note : de tous les chapitres, celui-ci est explicatif. Ne vous en faites pas.l'action va bientôt revenir.  
  
CHAPITRE 6 :  
  
J'ai senti les rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai gardé les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes questions de bien me rappeler les événements de la nuit passé. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais donné aussi rapidement à un homme. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne m'étais donnée aussi pleinement à un homme. Draco, je l'ai aimé toute la nuit et de toute ma personne. Je voulais garder pour toujours dans ma mémoire l'esprit du moment : la passion de nos gestes, la sensation de ses mains qui me caressaient et ses baisés qui ont enflammé mon corps.  
  
La première chose que j'ai vu ce matin là en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage encore endormi de mon amant. Il avait l'air si paisible comme cela, couché sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers moi et la main reposant l'oreiller juste à côté de sa tête. Le drap tombait, comme par hasard, à la fin de son dos. Celui-ci, même au repos, était parfaitement dessiné. Je n'osais pas le touché, de peur de le réveiller. Je suis restée un moment à l'observer dormir et je me suis levée, prise par une envie de café.  
  
J'ai enfilée un short et une camisole et je suis sortie sans faire de bruit de la chambre. L'appartement était baigné de soleil. J'ai mis un disque de Jack Johnson, très bas bien sûr pour ne pas réveillé mon ange, et j'ai préparé mon café. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je me suis retourné pour apprécier la tranquillité du matin. Mon regard s'est alors arrêter sur la veste de Draco. Elle était tombée sur le sol pendant la nuit. Je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée pour la ranger. Quand je l'ai pris dans mes mains, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'approcher de mon visage pour respirer son odeur. En la serrant contre moi, un objet est sorti d'une poche et est atterri sur le sol. Je me suis penché pour le ramasser mais j'ai arrêter mon geste quand j'ai vu ce que c'était.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
J'étais assise à la table, dos à ma chambre et je fixais le vide. Je devais être là depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand j'ai entendu les pas de Draco. Je ne me suis pas retournée.  
  
« Bonjour mon rayon de soleil! ». Il m'a embrassé dans le cou. « Humm. L'odeur du café m'a révei. » il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.  
  
Il a vu, par dessus mon épaule, que je tenais un objet dans mes mains. C'était une baguette de bois d'un peu plus de trente centimètres avec une poigné à l'extrémité la plus grosse. J'ai senti qu'il se figeait derrière moi.  
  
« Dit moi, Draco, que tu n'es pas un mage noir. que tu es un « bon » sorcier. »  
  
Silence.  
  
« Je. euh.eh bien je..que sais-tu de la magie au juste? » il a bredouillé une réponse et je voyais qu'il avait été pris de court.  
  
« Je ne connais rien à la magie, Draco, tu n'as que confirmé mon hypothèse avec ta réponse. »  
  
Il s'est approché de moi et a tiré une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il était alors à ma droite de la table. Il a posé son menton sur ses poings réunis, l'air songeur.  
  
« Je voulais te le dire un jour ou l'autre, je ne savais seulement pas comment ni quand. »  
  
« Eh bien je crois que maintenant est un bon temps. tu veux un café? »  
  
Je lui ai servi une tasse et l'ai invité à s'asseoir sur la causeuse avec moi.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
« Il y a un monde parallèle au tien, Lo., et dans ce monde existe la magie et les créatures magiques. Je viens d'une très grande famille de sorciers, très puissante et respectée dans notre monde. Des sorciers de sangs pur, comme le disait avec fierté mon grand père. J'ai grandi dans un immense manoir et je suis l'enfant unique d'un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre. J'ai fréquenté le collège de Poudlard, un collège ou l'on enseigne tous les domaines de la magie. J'y ai terminé ma septième année en tête de ma maison, Serpentard. « L'école est divisé en quatre maisons, quatre groupes dans lequel tu vis durant toute ta scolarité et que tu ne quittes pas non plus. Serpentard est de loin la plus redoutée des quatre maisons. Elle a accueilli, à elle seule, plus de jeunes sorciers qui ont fini vers les forces du mal que toutes les autres maisons. ».  
  
Il a levé les yeux vers moi avant de poursuivre, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je le croyais ou si j'avais peur de lui. Je lui ai fait signe de continuer et il a poursuit.  
  
« Il y a des années, avant ma naissance, un sorcier s'est levé contre les autres. Il était puissant et contrôlait des forces maléfiques que personne d'autre ne pouvait contrôler. Il avait des idées très arrêtées sur le monde et voulais éliminer les moldus (c'est le terme employé pour les personnes comme toi, qui ne sont pas sorciers), les « sang-de-bourbe » ( les sorciers provenant de familles moldues, un terme très méchant qui indique que leur sang est impur et inférieur au sang pur) et tout ceux qui se mettaient contre lui. Son règne fut celui de la peur, de la torture et de la mort. Dans la volée, plusieurs sorciers ce sont ralliés à lui, soit par peur, par méchanceté ou par soif de pouvoir. « Mon père étaient de ceux-là. Lucius a toujours aimé la magie noir si on peut dire. Il est vite monté dans les rangs pour finalement accéder au cercle des proches de Voldemort. Quand j'ai eu un an, Voldemort fut défait par un enfant, Harry Potter, qui n'avait qu'un an. Il est tout de suite devenu célèbre pour ça. Mais le seigneur ténébreux n'était pas vraiment mort, son esprit vivait encore quelque part. Les mangemorts ( les alliés de Voldemort) sont restés dans l'ombre pendant plusieurs années, pratiquant la magie noire en secret, du moins pour ceux qui n'ont pas été fait prisonniers. « Quand j'avais quatorze ans, Voldemort a repris vie, grâce a un rituel magique très compliqué et dangereux. À son retour, l'esprit de peur qui avait habité mon monde est revenu. Cette fois, la victime la plus désiré de Voldemort était Harry Potter. J'étais en quatrième année de collège à cette époque. Les trois années qui ont suivi ont été les pires jamais vécus du monde des sorciers. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de notre septième année, la terminale, que Harry a finalement vaincu Voldemort, au prix de la vie de sa meilleure amie. La guerre était enfin finie. « Il y eu un énorme procès pour tous les mangemorts, ça a duré des mois. Mon père fut dans les premiers jugés. Après le retour de son maître, il n'a pas hésité une seconde en s'affichant à sa droite. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce règne de terreur tomberais un jour ou l'autre. Il était profondément convaincu de la supériorité de Voldemort et celui-ci lui avait offert de gouverné, avec lui, le monde en quelque sorte, en devenant son plus proche fidèle. « Il a donc été jugé parmi les premiers, aussitôt après sa capture. Il fut reconnu coupable sur tous les chefs d'accusations. Pour crime contre le monde de la magie et contre les moldus, il a reçu la pire sentence qu'un sorcier ne puisse recevoir. Une créature magique, nommée le détraqueur, lui a aspiré son âme. Il est encore vivant, mais il n'a qu'un corps vide. Il est maintenant hospitalisé dans un hôpital psychiatrique moldu. S'il en était conscient, ce serait, je pense, la pire insulte qu'il pourrait subir.  
  
« Je n'ai donc plus de père. »  
  
Il fit une pause dans son récit pour boire une gorgée de café. Il fixait le vide pendant qu'il parlait et j'avais l'impression qu'il revoyait tous les événements dans sa tête. Son récit avait l'air pénible à raconter mais je sentais qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il a poursuivi, fixant toujours le vide.  
  
« Depuis ces événements, j'ai hérité du manoir, ma mère y vit encore d'ailleurs, et de la fortune des Malfoy. « Durant toutes mes années à Poudlard, j'ai été connu comme le fils de Lucius Malfoy et j'ai fait honneur à sa réputation. J'étais celui que l'on craint dans une école. À la tête de ma maison, je me suis permis les pires coups sur les autres élèves et en particulier sur Potter. J'étais aussi reconnu pour être un tombeur de première mais aussi celui qui a les filles qu'il désire et qu'il les utilise à leurs dépends. J'étais destiné à un florissant avenir de mangemort et c'est ce que je souhaitais. ( Il a levé les yeux pour voir ma réaction mais a poursuivi quand il a vu que dans mon regard il n'y avait aucun once de dégoût.) « J'étais déjà à l'université de la magie quand Lucius a été condamné. Je me spécialisais alors dans les forces du mal. L'année suivant la condamnation, j'ai changé de programme mais personne n'en était au courant. Je me spécialise maintenant en potions, bonnes et mauvaises. J'aimerais enseigner un jour. « Peu importe, j'étais prédestiné à une carrière de mangemort et on m'a offert de poursuivre l'?uvre de mon père. J'avais vraiment envi de suivre ses traces, pour le venger. Les mangemorts existent toujours mais il ne sont qu'un groupe désorganisé de sorciers riches qui n'ont d'autres choses à faire que de détruire la vie des gens qui ne leur ont rien fait. Les valeurs de Voldemort sont disparues. « Quand nous sommes entré en collision l'autre jour, j'allais justement effectuer mon rite de passage, mon initiation dans le cercle. C'est le même que du temps de Voldemort, mais au moins avant il était fait avec un énorme sérieux et respect pour le nouveau membre. Aujourd'hui, les mangemorts ne font qu'en rire et attendre le prochain pour combler un besoin de voyeurisme et de cruauté. ( Il ferma les yeux et j'ai vu dans son visage une douleur que je ne pouvais imaginer dans son être.) Je devais, devant mes pairs, violer une jeune moldue et la tuer de sang froid en lui tranchant la gorge, recueillir son sang et l'offrir à mes nouveaux amis en guise de cadeau de ma pare pour ma nouvelle place dans le cercle. Il fit une longue pause dans son récit et je savais qu'il avait la gorge nouée. « Tu m'as souris, Lorélia. Tu m'as souris et ton sourire avait l'air sincère. Tu me souriais à moi et non pas à « Malfoy ». Tu as jugé mon habillement et n'en a pas tenu compte, comme s'il ne dérangeais personne, comme s'il ne faisait pas de moi ce que je suis vraiment. Spontanément, tu m'as suivi, sans peur ni retenu. Je t'ai dit alors que j'avais quelque chose à faire mais que ça pouvait attendre. J'ai pris, en deux secondes, la plus grosse décision de toute ma vie. Je ne serai jamais un mangemort. Tu es une moldue et tu m'a ouvert les portes de ton monde comme si c'était la plus belle chose à connaître. Tu ne savais rien de la magie et ce n'est pas parce que tu étais « ignorante » que tu étais idiote ou une moins que rien. Tu m'as montré la beauté des choses simples qui m'entourent, l'ingéniosité dont vous faites preuves pour survivre sans magie. « Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, tu étais si gentille avec moi. pourtant ça aurait pu être toi. c'est ce qui m'a fait peur. Ce qui m'a fait douter. Je t'ai donné une chance. je me suis donné une chance. »  
  
Il s'est tourné vers moi avec ses grand yeux bleu aussi sombres que le ciel avant la tempête. Il y avait une vulnérabilité dans son regard telle que je n'ai pu retenir mes bras et je l'ai serré très fort contre moi. Nous sommes restés comme cela pendant quelques minutes et j'ai senti le corps de Draco se décontracter par soulagement. J'étais très ébranlée par son récit mais encore plus par le dernier regard qu'il m'avait lancé. Ce jeune homme si fort et orgueilleux s'était montré vulnérable avec moi, une fille et de surcroît moldue! Il avait encore la tête appuyé sur ma poitrine quand il a finalement demandé :  
  
« As-tu peur de moi, Lo? Maintenant que tu sais. »  
  
« Non, amour, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Oui j'ai peur de ton passé, mais si je regarde en avant je n'ai pas peur. Le Draco que je connais ne me fait pas peur. Je ne sais pas comment tu étais et je m'en moque un peu, peut-être même que je t'aurais connu exactement de la même façon si j'étais une sorcière. »  
  
« Et tu sais quoi! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me montrer tout plein de choses sur ton monde!!!! » ai-je enchaînée.  
  
« Je suis sérieux tu sais. »  
  
« Oui et moi aussi! »  
  
Il s'est écarté de moi et m'a regarder. Il était tellement perplexe que je n'ai pu retenir un éclat de rire. En me voyant rire de si bon c?ur, il n'a pas pu retenir le sien et nous avons ris comme cela pendant quelques minutes. Il m'a ensuite embrassé tendrement et je lui ai rendu son baisé avec tout mon c?ur.  
  
Il a continué en m'embrasser mais il souriait en même temps. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, ce qui m'a surprise, m'a soulevé et nous étions de retour dans la chambre dans le temps de le dire.  
[A.N.] J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est pas mal le seul chapitre du genre que je vais écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas! 


	7. chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7 :  
  
La douce pluie qui tombait sur le toit m'a réveillée ce jour là. Nous étions dimanche et Draco était ne m'avait pas quitté depuis notre rendez- vous du vendredi. Enfin, oui il m'avait quitté, mais c'était pour aller chercher ses vêtements et pour ce faire il m'a fait la plus grande démonstration de magie qu'il aurait pu me faire : il a disparu et enduite apparu avec ses choses. J'en était bouche bée! Le tout à pris environ vingt minutes et il a traversé tout le pays pour aller jusqu'au manoir. Il a fait ça peu après notre discussion du samedi matin.  
  
Depuis son retour, nous n'avons presque pas quitté ma chambre, sauf bien sûr pour manger et aller au cabinet et prendre une douche. Après ses aveux, Draco m'a emmené faire un voyage au pays des merveilles. Cette fois, il était la douceur incarnée, il avait tout son temps. Mais comme nous n'avons pas quitté la chambre du week end, vous vous douterez qu'il n'en ai pas resté là! Haha! Non, après son retour, la passion et la douceur se sont échangé les rôles et des tourbillons de sensations ont envahis mes sens.  
  
Alors, nous y voilà, lundi matin. J'étais réveillée mais j'attendais un peu encore avant d'ouvrir les yeux. J'écoutais la pluie tomber sur le toit, le bruit des voitures au loin. Je sentais le souffle de Draco sur mon ventre, calme et régulier. En lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, j'ai ouvert les yeux et l'ai regarder dormir. Il avait la tête appuyée sur mon sein et son bras m'entourait de manière possessive, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je parte sans le réveiller. J'étais bien comme cela, j'y serais resté tout la vie.  
  
J'ai senti sa main se resserrer dans mon dos, ses doigts me rentraient dans la peau. Il s'est appuyé sur son autre coude et a élevé la tête juste au dessus de moi. Ses grand yeux me fixaient. Son regard était si intense et rempli de désir que j'en avait des frissons. Il a soufflé sur mes lèvres un « bonjour » à peine audible mais tout à fait délicieux. Son baisé était léger comme le matin mais s'est fait beaucoup plus insistant avec les secondes qui passaient. Draco reposait maintenant sur moi, appuyé à la fois sur ses deux coudes et le ventre sur mon bassin. C'était à son tour de mener la danse que nos lèvres exécutaient. Il m'a conduit dans un tourbillon de baisés à la fois tendres et passionnés. Il a ainsi enflammé tout mon corps et dans quelques temps je ne retiendrais plus mes mains, présentement autour de son cou, qui brûlaient de couvrir son corps de caresses.  
  
« Non, mon c?ur, non! Pas ce matin. aujourd'hui je t'amène dans un endroit nouveau. À mon tour de te faire visiter la ville. » Il avait le sourire aux lèvres à voir l'expression déconfite sur mon visage.  
  
« Pourquoi m'enflammes-tu comme cela espèce d'allumeur! »  
  
Il a roulé sur lui-même pour atteindre l'autre côté du lit et s'est levé. Je suis restée là à l'observer. J'avais une très belle vue sur ses jolies petites fesses bien rondes et musclées, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter?! Il a enfilé un short mais est resté torse nu.  
  
Il portait des boardshorts qui couvraient toutes ses cuisses jusqu'aux genoux, mais elles descendaient assez bas sur son bas ventre et on pouvait voir les creux que faisaient ses muscles abdominaux à la rencontre de ses os du bassin. Il allait et venait dans la chambre en préparant ses trucs pour plus tard, ses robes de sorciers entres autres. La seule vue de ce magnifique torse nu devant moi me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Quand il bougeait, je pouvais voir chaque muscle de son dos qui travaillait. Je savais combien sa peau était douce et je n'avais que plus l'envie de le toucher.  
  
« Mais attends un peu Lorélia! Il sait très bien que tu as envie de le violer à ce moment même, c'est pourquoi il ne se vêtit pas plus.hahahaa. et s'il se faisait prendre à son propre jeu! »  
  
Alors, si le summum de l'homme sexy pour une femme est celui qui ose se promener devant elle torse nu et en shorts, tout en continuant à vaquer à ses occupations, quand en plus il vient de se lever, alors ses cheveux sont encore en désordre, et qu'il a encore mon odeur sur lui.humm.et bien qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire moi, pour lui rendre l'appareil?  
  
Je me suis relevé sur le lit et je me suis tournée de façon à lui faire dos et à avoir les jambes qui pendaient sur le bord du lit. J'ai pris dans le deuxième tiroir de ma table de nuit une culotte brésilienne rose, très taille basse et une camisole verte très serrée et à bretelles très fines. J'ai mis beaucoup de très ici parce qu'ils sont nécessaires, c'était en effet très petit ce que je portais et je le savais très bien.  
  
Je me suis levée et je suis sortie de la chambre pour aller me prendre un jus d'orange. En sortant, j'ai fait bien attention pour avoir la démarche la plus féline que possible sans avoir l'air d'une chatte en chaleur. J'ai senti un regard dans mon dos mais ça ne m'a pas arrêté. De ma chambre, on pouvait voir le réfrigérateur de côté. J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis penché pour prendre le contenant de jus qui était en bas du réfrigérateur. J'étais accroupie et je n'ai pas résisté l'envie de faire le mouvement le plus félin de la gamme des mouvements infaillibles pour exciter un homme. Je me suis relevée les fesses en premier, en gardant le dos le plus arqué possible. Je me suis ensuite versée un verre de jus et me suis retourné pour faire face à Draco qui me fixait, des vêtements encore dans les mains. J'ai avalé mon verre de jus d'une traite en le fixant dans les yeux et après j'ai déposé mon verre sur le comptoir.  
  
Il a laissé tomber les vêtements sur le sol et a avancé vers moi.  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, c'est de la tricherie! »  
  
« Faire quoi? » J'ai pris l'ai le plus innocent que possible.  
  
« Tout! Marcher comme cela, te vêtir et bouger comme tu fais! Tu veux m'allumer parce que tu n'as pas eue ce que tu voulais ce matin! »  
  
« Pauvre petit lapin. » Il y avait un léger sarcasme dans ma voix. Je prenais plaisir à cet échange.  
  
« Le pire c'est que ça marche! T'es contente! » et il m'a embrassé! J'avais gagné!!!  
  
Il s'est pressé contre moi et j'ai senti qu'il ne mentais pas. Il m'a soulevé et m'a assise sur le comptoir. Il a retiré ma culotte et j'ai entendu son short tomber sur le sol. Nous avons fait l'amour là, sur le comptoir de ma cuisine, et c'était aussi passionné que la première fois. Il avait l'air pressé de me posséder, d'être en moi. Quand tout fut fini, nous avons rit ensemble. On a rit de notre empressement, de la situation, de l'endroit choisi (qui était à quelques pas de mon lit d'ailleurs). Nous avons rit et s'était bon de rire avec lui.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Et nous voilà en route pour je ne savais où! Draco restait mystérieux et muet sur l'endroit où il m'emmenait. La pluie du matin s'était arrêtée et les rues étaient encore détrempées. Il avait mis dans mon sac à dos ses robes de sorciers mais maintenant il était habillé tout à fait normalement. Nous étions dans une rue passante, non loin de l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Soudain, il s'est arrêté et a ouvert une porte. Je suis resté là bouche bée, cette porte je ne l'avais pas vue. Il m'a fait un sourire réconfortant comme pour me montrer qu'il le savait et pour que je n'ailles pas peur. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais avec Draco Malfoy, s'il était respecté comme il le disait, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Il m'a fait entrer devant lui.  
  
« Cet endroit se nomme le leaky caldron et c'est un pub vue et fréquenté seulement par les sorciers. »  
  
À l'intérieur, tout avait l'air du pub irlandais des plus classiques, mais les clients de la place étaient tous habillés de robes de sorciers et avaient des chapeaux pointus. Il y avait là des gens de tous âges, mais surtout passé la cinquantaine.  
  
« Draco, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici? » lui ai-je demandé.  
  
« Tu vas voir. »  
  
Aussitôt que nous avons mis les pieds dans le pub et sommes entrés plus loin, les conversations autour de nous se sont tus. J'ai sentis beaucoup de paires d'yeux se tourner vers nous et j'étais vraiment très inconfortable. Ces gens savaient que je ne devais pas être là et que je ne faisais pas partie de leur monde. Au moment où j'allais demander à Draco de quitter cet endroit, un homme, sûrement le responsable de la place, nous a offert un verre. Mon ami a gentiment décliné l'offre en disant que nous nous dirigions vers le « chemin de traverse » ou je ne sais trop où. Tant qu'à moi je le trouvais drôle de dire ça! Nous venions d'entrer dans un pub, il n'y avait pas de chemin dans un pub.  
  
Draco m'a pris par la main, en la serrant juste assez fort pour me réconforter, et m'a amener vers l'arrière du pub. Il s'est arrêté vers les toilettes et m'a demandé de l'attendre. Il a pris mon sac et a disparu derrière la porte. Il est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard habillé comme les autres sorciers que j'ai vu plus tôt.En fait, non, il n'était pas habillé comme les autres sorciers. Vêtu entièrement de noir et de vert forêt, ses robes lui donnaient un air imposant. Il inspirait le respect. Son habillement le faisait paraître plus grand et plus carré qu'il ne l'était vraiment. La seule chose qui clochait était ses cheveux courts et blond qui lui donnait un air jeune et joyeux.  
  
« Taaadaa!! » il est sorti en sautant.  
  
J'étais sans mots devant ce changement soudain. C'était comme si le Draco que je connaissais n'était plus là, et que à la place il y avait ce jeune homme mystérieux et étrange que j'avais heurté dans la rue il y avait de cela presque deux semaines.  
  
« Ne fait pas cette tête là! Il y a la même personne que tout à l'heure sous ses robes. même que je suis encore moins vêtu en dessous. » il m'a fait un clin d'?il espiègle et j'ai éclaté de rire! Mon Draco était bien sous ses robes de sorcier.  
  
Il a entouré son bras autour de ma taille et a sorti sa baguette de sa poche de l'autre main. Il a ensuite frappé une pierre du mur devant moi de sa baguette et m'a attiré plus vers l'arrière. 


	8. chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8 :  
  
Ma surprise n'eut d'égal que le grandiose de l'endroit que je venais de découvrir. Le mur de brique s'est ouvert devant moi pour découvrir une grande allée ou les bâtiments semblaient venir tout droit du seizième siècle. La rue grouillait de monde, tous vêtus de robes de sorciers et de chapeaux pointus de toutes les formes et couleurs. J'étais fascinée par la beauté des lieux, je me croyait perdue dans le temps.  
  
Draco m'a fait avancer. Nous avons passé devant une librairie qui était remplie de parchemins et de livres à l'ancienne, reliés de cuir. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une boutique où des balais étaient mis en évidence dans la vitrine. J'ai lancé un regard interrogateur à mon ami.  
  
« Eh oui! Les sorciers volent sur des balais. C'est même le sport officiel! Je te montrerai un jour. . . »  
  
Plus loin se trouvait une animalerie, mais ce n'était pas des chiots et des hamsters que l'on voyait à l'intérieur. C'était plutôt des hiboux, des chauves-souries, des crapaud, des rats et des chats. Mon compagnon m'a expliqué que la majorité des sorciers avaient un animal de compagnie, magique lui aussi. Comme dans les contes où il y a des sorcières avec leurs chats ou encore le hiboux de Merlin.  
  
Au bout de la rue, se trouvait un immense bâtiment, construit tout tordu et qui avait vraiment l'air de tenir debout grâce à la magie.  
  
« Gringotts!, c'est la banque des sorciers, un des endroits les plus sûr au monde. Je dois m'y arrêter pour régler certaines choses. » Il m'a tendu des pièces de monnaie. « Tiens, en attendant va donc manger un petit quelque chose là-bas. » Et il me pointa une terrasse.  
  
Draco m'a tendrement embrassé sur la joue et est entré dans la banque. Peu après, je prenais direction du glacier Florian Fortarôme, la crémerie du coins. Il m'a bien fallu dix minutes pour choisir une saveur de crème glacée, elles avaient toutes l'air très bonnes! J'ai optée pour une saveur de chocolat noir (évidemment!). J'ai aussi découvert, en parlant avec le propriétaire, Florian lui-même (qui m'a aussi aidé à payer car j'étais bien perdu avec la monnaie de sorciers! ) qu'il n'y avait pas du tout de différence entre la nourriture moldue et celles des sorciers. Quelques habitudes alimentaires étaient différentes mais la plus grande particularité de la nourriture des sorciers c'est qu'elle est cuisiné avec des moyens magiques et sans électricité (il ne savait pas d'ailleurs ce que c'était).  
  
Je me suis assise sur le bord de la terrasse pour déguster ma crème glacée tout en observant les gens autour de moi. Je me sentais vraiment perdue dans un monde étranger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco est sorti de la banque et s'est dirigé vers moi, le sourire au lèvres. Il a prit appuis sur la barrière et m'a embrassé. Je lui ai offert de venir prendre place avec moi et au lieu de faire le tour et d'entrer par la porte, il a sauté par dessus la clôture et a pris place à côté de moi.  
  
Quand nous sommes entrés, plus tôt, dans le Chemin de Traverse, j'avais senti Draco se tendre, comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose. Il avait le maintient droit et fier, comme pour lancer un défi à quiconque oserait lui parler. Mais quand il est sorti de Gringotts et qu'il m'a vu, j'ai senti qu'il se détendait. J'avais l'impression qu'il était plus calme maintenant qu'il savait que je pouvais me débrouiller dans son monde. Tout se passait mieux qu'il avait prévu je pense.  
  
Il a saisit mon poignet et a mordu a belles dents dans ma boulle de crème glacée. Je l'ai laissé faire comme cela quelques coups mais après quatre fois qu'il croquait MA crème glacée au chocolat, j'ai poussé ma main vers lui et il n'a pu éviter la boule qui s'est frappé sur son menton. Nous avons ri tous les deux et j'ai essuyé la crème avec un baisé. Je n'allais quand même pas gaspillé ce met de saveur en l'essuyant avec une serviette!  
  
Nous étions comme dans une bulle, il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. C'était parfait!  
  
« Holà Malfoy! Depuis quand oses-tu fréquenter des moldues? » dit quelqu'un derrière moi d'un ton des plus sarcastiques.  
  
« Boucle là, Weasley! »  
  
Derrière moi se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes, plutôt grand et très beaux. Vraiment, si toutes les connaissances de Draco étaient comme eux, je n'aurais pas de difficulté à m'adapter! Celui de droite avait les cheveux noir en broussaille et des lunettes rondes. Il y avait aussi une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Celui de gauche, un peu plus grand, avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et un large sourire qui voulait dire nous-t'avons-pris-la-main-dans-le-sac-Malfoy!  
  
Draco s'est levé de sa chaise. J'ai fait comme lui car je ne savais plus trop ce qui se passait. Mon compagnon m'a un peu écarté de son bras et a fait face à nos interlocuteurs.  
  
« On ne voulait pas te déranger, Dracounet, mais c'est que nous ne sommes pas habitués de te voir avec une. . . moldue. . . Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Les mangemorts n'ont pas voulu de toi alors tu te venges d'eux? » dit le rouquin.  
  
S'en était trop, je sentais mon ami bouillir de colère.  
  
« Tu ne fais pas les présentation, Malfoy? Je suis sûr que ta mère ne t'as pas élevé comme cela! » Lança celui au cheveux noir.  
  
« Je suis Harry et voici mon ami Ron. Nous sommes enchantés de voir que Draco a enfin compris que les moldus ne sont pas des moins que rien qui ne valent pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à eux. » a-t-il poursuivi en me tendant la main.  
  
Je demeurais interdite. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je venais d'être insultée.  
  
« Voici le fameux Harry Potter et son fidèle ami Ron Weasley. L'équipe nous- avons-sauvé-le-monde-de-l'enfer-qui-l'habitait. Tu comprends, c'est un choc pour eux de voir que je sais identifier les gens exceptionnels quand j'en vois, moldus ou pas. Mais Potter se souvient sûrement que je lui avait offert mon amitié à notre première journée d'école et qu'il l'a refusé. Je SAIS reconnaître les gens de marque, mais faut-il qu'il acceptent de partager leur précieuse petite popularité avec un Malfoy. Chose que Potter à bien entendu refusé, et j'aurais sans doute fait pareil, pour s'associer avec un Weasley qui n'avait rien de spécial et qui ne mettrais jamais d'ombre sur sa grande célébrité. » Draco avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup de sarcasme. On sentait dans sa voix une grande maîtrise de soi. Malgré tout, il continuait a profondément détesté Potter même s'il le respectait beaucoup.  
  
J'ai fait un pas en avant, j'étais maintenant à la hauteur de Draco. J'ai tendue la main vers les deux jeunes gens.  
  
« Je suis Lorélia Pearl. » Je me devais ici de garder la confiance de Draco, sinon tout était foutu. « Je suis peut-être une moldue, comme vous dites, mais j'en connais bien assez sur le monde des sorciers pour savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Détrompez-vous, le fait que Draco et moi soyons ensemble ne signifie pas qu'il soit devenu une chiffe molle, au contraire. Il est le vilain garçon de l'histoire et s'est évident que ça vous met en rogne. Pourquoi? Parce que vous savez bien qu'à la fin, c'est quand même lui qui va avoir la fille. Vous savez bien que le défenseur-de-la-veuve-et-de- l'orphelin est beaucoup trop ennuyeux pour une femme digne de ce nom. Alors, s'il vous plait, au lieu de perdre votre temps à essayer de ridiculiser mon ami, car, soyons réaliste, son panache étant ce qu'il est, vous n'y arriverai jamais. Allez donc plutôt briser quelques règles. . . et PAS pour la bonne cause. » J'ai fini ma phrase avec un petit sourire hautain et je me suis retourné pour me rasseoir sur ma chaise, le menton haut et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. J'était très satisfaite de ma réplique.  
  
« Tu me le payeras, Weasley! » répliqua Draco entre les dents.  
  
Le regard noir et ne sachant quoi répliquez, les deux garçons firent demi- tour. Draco s'est retourné vers moi et a pris place sur la chaise à côté de moi.  
  
« Je m'excuse Draco, je ne voulais pas prendre ta défense comme ça et te privé du plaisir de les insulter. Mais je sentais que je devais me défendre moi-même. »  
  
« T'es malade! Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part! Tu as vraiment remis le fameux Potter à sa place sans l'aide de personne. Il a toujours l'appuis des moldus d'habitudes! Je suis très impressionné. » Et il a placé un léger baisé sur mon épaule.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Un peu plus tard, nous sommes passé devant Olivander's, le marchand de baguettes magiques. Le propriétaire de la boutique était devant l'établissement et regardait les passants. Quand nous sommes arrivés à sa hauteur, Draco l'a salué avec chaleur.  
  
« Je savais bien, M. Malfoy que vous changeriez d'idée au sujet des moldus en la rencontrant. Une si rafraîchissante personne ne nous fait penser que du bien de nos amis non dotés des mêmes pouvoirs que nous. Bonjour mademoiselle! Bienvenue dans notre monde! »  
  
Je lui ai rendu son sourire. Quel étrange personnage. Une fois qu'il était hors de porté, j'ai demandé à Draco comment il savait que nous nous rencontrerions? Mon ami m'a ainsi affirmé que M. Olivander sait toujours beaucoup de choses et qu'il ne faut pas chercher à savoir pourquoi. Il sait simplement percer les secrets de l'être humain. Il avait, de cette manière, affirmé à Draco, quand il avait acheté sa première baguette, qu'il ne finirait pas comme son père. Et il avait eu raison, il ne finirait jamais comme son père!  
  
Un peu plus loin, nous fûmes arrêté par une voix qui appelait Draco.  
  
« Draaaco!. . . Eh! Malfoy! Arrête toi un peu! »  
  
C'était une jeune fille de l'âge de Draco qui venait de l'appeler. Elle était vraiment belle et portait des robes rose pâle et pourpre. Elle était vraiment radieuse.  
  
« Bonjour Pans! Je te présente Lorélia. » Il lui adressait un grand sourire. J'aurais pu être jalouse de cette magnifique personne mais quelque chose dans leur manière d'agir me disait qu'ils avaient une très grande amitié l'un pour l'autre, comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble.  
  
« Bonjour Lorélia! Moi c'est Pansy, je suis la meilleure amie de Draco. Alors bébé, c'est avec elle que tu passes tout ton temps à en oublier tes vieux amis? Heureusement que j'ai Zambini pour me faire passer le temps! » et elle lui fit un clin d'?il taquin.  
  
« Blaise Zambini et Pansy étaient avec moi dans la maison des serpentards. Ils sont aussi amoureux, ce qui est bien ennuyant pour moi car je dois me taper tous leurs minouchages! » m'expliqua Draco. « Je lui ai tout raconté au sujet des serpentards et de Voldemort. » dit-il a l'adresse de Pansy.  
  
« J'y compte bien parce que je l'aurais fait moi-même si tu n'avais pas eu ce courage! Ne t'inquiète pas Lo, les parents de Blaise et les miens sont égalements morts dans cette guerre et nous avons eu la chance de ne pas entrer dans le cercle affreux des mangemorts. Bon, pour moi c'était facile parce que je suis une fille et que Voldemort de voulait pas de filles, elles posent trop de questions! Et puis quoi encore!? Nous avons simplement plus de jugement et on aurait pu tous les manipuler pour devenir les maîtresses du monde, alors il a eu peur de nous. .. . hahaha!! »  
  
J'aimais bien cette fille pleine d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre. Elle parlait avec sarcasme, comme le faisait Draco, mais ses répliques étaient mieux placées et on voyait facilement qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.  
  
« Tu aurais dû la voir tout à l'heure, commença mon ami, elle a remis Potter à sa place en deux temps trois mouvements! C'était beau à voir. . . j'en suis encore ému. »  
  
« Je savais que j'allais l'aimer cette fille! Alors, raconte moi comment t'as fait? Ça pourrait m'être utile de savoir ta technique, si jamais l'occasion se produisait et que je doive dire a ce morveux ce qu'il est vraiment! » et elle m'a pris par l'épaule et nous avons continuer à marcher pendant que je lui racontais mon aventure avec Potter. Elle n'a pas cessé de rire chaque fois que j'ajoutais un détail.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, Pansy dû nous quitter. Peu après, nous avons décider de faire la même chose et nous sommes rentré à mon appartement. Cette journée m'avait littéralement exténuée! 


	9. chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9 :  
  
« Pourquoi toute cette haine envers les Gryffondors? »  
  
Nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Cette question, je l'avais en tête depuis longtemps, j'y avais pensé et repensé mais aucune réponse ne me venait en tête. J'avais rencontré un des sorciers les plus puissants et connus de la planète. Harry Potter. J'avais été déplaisante avec lui, bien que je sache que tout ça resterait sans conséquence. Je l'avais vu dans leurs yeux. La « conversation » que Draco et moi avions eue avec les jeunes gryffondors était teinté de sarcasme et de haine, mais en même temps elle semblait faire partie de la routine. J'ai bien vu que nos deux opposant n'allaient rien faire de mal, même si les propos de Draco, et pire les miens, ne leur plaisaient pas du tout.  
  
Une telle haine ne pouvait venir que d'une simple dispute. Elle devait résulter d'une série d'événements négatifs pour les deux partis.  
  
« La haine gryffondor-serpentard a toujours existé. Du temps de mon père c'était comme ça, même dans les histoire de collège de mon grand-père elle est présente. Elle doit venir du début, quand l'école a été crée. En fait je m'en moque un peu. Ici, c'est pas la rivalité de deux maisons que t'as vue, mais la haine que nous portons contre des gens complètement aveugles. T'as sûrement remarqué qu'elle vient de loin. Je pense que la personne qui déteste le plus le « dream team » de Poudlard, c'est Pansy.  
Il a prit une bonne respiration, comme pour mesurer ce qu'il allait dire et il a continué. « Au début, je crois que c'était de l'agacement, voir de la jalousie. Le célèbre Potter c'est fait ami avec le pauvre Weasley, l'amitié parfaite de Gryffondor! Ensuite c'est joint Granger, une moldue pour rajouter au cliché. Ils ont eut toutes sortes d'aventures qui ont fait de ce trio les gens les plus populaires de l'école. Ce qui nous gênais le plus, c'était pas de voir cette belle amitié. Non, c'était de voir tout le monde les envier et vouloir faire parti du cercle. Tous dans leur maison étaient amis et ce tenaient. Personne n'a jamais remarqué, par contre, que pour la première fois de l'histoire de la maison de Serpentard, la même chose pouvait arriver. Au début, j'avoue que j'ai été stupide de vouloir rester avec des imbéciles comme Grabbe et Goyle. Plus tard, j'ai commencé à être ami avec Zabini. Granger était la plus intelligente de l'école, personne ne le contredira jamais, mais j'étais en deuxième. Pour un serpentard, être le deuxième c'est être le premier perdant. Donc, avec mon ami, nous avons toujours tenter de dépasser le groupe « parfait ». Académiquement, ce n'était pas très difficile, sauf pour Granger, mais ils avaient la renommé de leurs aventures.  
« Pendant ce temps, haha, eh bien, j'ai profité de mon statut de Malfoy et je me suis envoyé en l'air avec toutes les filles de l'école qui avait du potentiel. C'était connu à cette époque que Pansy m'aimait. Je le savais et j'ai abusée d'elle souvent. » Il m'a jeté un regard moqueur mais je restait interdite. « Ne t'inquiète pas! Je n'ai jamais violé personne. Non, je profitait du fait qu'elle ne pouvait me dire non, j'ai joué avec son c?ur si tu préfère et elle me laissait faire. Jusqu'à notre septième année.  
« Pour se venger, elle est sorti avec le seule mec de l'école qui était susceptible de me rendre furieux, voir jaloux : Ron Weasley. Elle avait bien pensé son affaire. Elle s'est intégrée dans le clan Gryffondor. Mais ce qui ne devait pas arrivé arriva, elle est tombée amoureuse de Weasley. Une histoire d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette c'est impossible, tout le monde le sait. Il l'a jetée pour le Quidditch et ses amis, il a fait ça en publique pour qu'elle soit tellement humiliée qu'elle ne penserait pas lui revenir. C'est ce qui est arrivé, elle n'est jamais revenue. C'est Zabini et moi qui l'avons recueilli après cette histoire. Serpentard tu es choisi, serpentard tu resteras. Maintenant, Pansy n'a plus aucun respect pour eux. Hermione est morte pendant la guerre, elle l'a pleurée parce qu'elle avait fini par l'apprécier, mais c'est tout. Les seules fois qu'elle adresse la parole à quiconque de cette maison et de notre âge, c'est en publique et sans gentillesse, aucune.  
« Depuis ce temps, Pansy est ma meilleure amie, il n'y a plus de rancune entre nous. En ce qui nous concerne, Zabini déteste Ron parce qu'il a touché à Pansy et lui a manqué de respect. Donc, tous ses amis sont des connards si lui aussi l'est. Et moi je les déteste parce qu'il prônent l'amitié et l'entraide mais ils n'ont jamais défendu ou aidé Pansy après, parce qu'elle n'est pas des leurs et en plus elle est « l'ennemie ». Mais, Weasley, elle l'a vraiment aimé de tout son c?ur. »  
Il a lâché un grand soupir et a rajouté : « C'est tout je pense! J'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant. »  
  
Nous avons continué à marcher en silence. J'essayais de m'imaginer tout le déroulement de cette histoire. Mais une chose bloquait dans mon esprit. Le Draco que je connaissait n'était évidemment pas le Draco du début de l'histoire. Il avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les femmes, ça j'ai pu le remarquer moi-même. Par contre, le garçon méchant et sans pitié qu'il me décrit souvent, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Le rayon doux et soyeux du soleil caressait mon visage depuis un moment. J'étais réveillé depuis peu, mais je ne voulais pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Je tenais à profiter au maximum de ce moment de bonheur. L'odeur du café est arrivé comme une brise à mes narines. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai étiré mes membres de tout mon long et j'ai ouvert les yeux.  
  
Draco était dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuné. Depuis maintenant deux mois que nous nous connaissions, et je crois qu'il avait vraiment pris goût aux nouvelles habitudes moldues en ce qui concerne les petits plaisirs de la vie. Il me visitait, comme tous les week-ends. Chacun de notre côté, pendant la semaine, nous travaillions d'arrache pied sur nos travaux scolaires pour n'avoir rien d'autre à faire pendant la fin de semaine que de profité d'un moment d'amour complètement délicieux et très précieux.  
  
Nous sommes souvent retourné au chemin de Traverse, ou chez Blaise et Pansy. Ils sont devenus mes amis à moi aussi. Parfois, Pansy m'offrait d'aller boire un verre en ville pendant la semaine et nous parlions de tout, de nos vies et de l'amour. À l'université, j'ai rencontré des gens intéressant, mais je semblait déconnecté de la vie d'étudiante. Toute mon attention de la semaine était porté à mes études et à Draco.  
  
Tranquillement, je me suis levée et j'ai enfilée la nuisette de satin indigo que Draco m'avait offert. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ai eu droit au plus beau « Bon matin, amour » qu'il est possible d'imaginer. À aucun endroit dans le monde je me sentait aussi en sécurité que dans les bras de mon amoureux. Chaque fois, l'étaux de son étreinte provoquait en moi une détente si importante que je n'avais désormais plus besoin de la massothérapie pour apaiser mes muscles.  
  
Après un bon café et un petit-déjeuner de roi, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, j'ai demandé :  
  
« Alors, maître de mon c?ur, qu'avez-vous au programme pour cette belle journée ensoleillée? »  
  
Il s'est accordé un moment de réflexions. Je voyais dans l'expression de son visage, qu'il prenait le temps de choisir ses mots.  
  
« Hummm. . . la femme de ma vie et moi avons été convoqué au manoir Malfoy pour un entretien et des présentations officielles avec Mme Narcissa Malfoy. Le tout sera accompagné d'un banquet et d'une soirée avec les amis proches de la famille et le ministre actuel de la magie. Je crois même que le directeur de Poudlard sera présent. Il s'agit en fait d'une soirée qui célèbre le déclin de l'empire noir et la réunion des puissants du monde magique : bons et certains autrefois mauvais. »  
  
Il a fini sa phrase avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. J'était complètement paralysé. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendue? Non! Rencontrer sa mère, je le voulais bien sûr, même si je redoutais ce moment plus que tous les autres. Mais en plus pendant une soirée, je ne pouvais pas!  
  
« Non! Draco, non! Je ne peux pas y aller. Si ta mère ne m'aime pas, je ne veux pas faire honte à ta famille dans une soirée de sorciers. Impossible, je n'irai pas! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Draco. . . tu sais que je détestes les soirées où je ne connais personne. ». Je pouvais entendre le désespoir dans ma voix.  
  
« Tu vas être merveilleuse! Ne t'inquiète pas! Et ma mère va prendre un refus comme un affront, tu n'as pas le choix de venir. Zabini et Pansy vont être présent de toutes façons! Eux au moins tu les connais! »  
  
Draco avait un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation.  
  
Pendant le reste de la journée, j'ai choisi ce que je porterais pendant la soirée et Draco m'a aidé à me préparer. Je porterais une belle robe de soirée violet, une robe de moldue bien sûr. Nous devions nous présentés au manoir pour l'heure du thé. Mais comment?  
  
Je savais que le manoir ce trouvait au nord de l'Angleterre, près de l'Écosse. Et nous étions à Londres. J'ai demander à Draco comment il comptais nous faire traverser le pays en moins de deux heures? Il m'a répondu avec un sourire en coin et un air détaché.  
  
« Je suis un sorcier ou je ne le suis pas? »  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Un peu plus tard, nous étions dans l'appartement de Pansy et de Blaise. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à partir.  
  
« Mes amis ont eu la gentillesse de nous prêter leur moyens de transport. Comme nous devons être là-bas pour le thé, nous partirons avant eux. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard. »  
  
Draco c'est calmement dirigé vers la cheminé, qui était immense, un homme pouvait entrer à l'intérieur.  
  
« C'est simple, Lo, tu vas voir. Tu prends un poigné de poudre, tu entre dans l'âtre et en jetant la poudre tu dis clairement où tu veux aller. J'y vais d'abord pour te montrer, n'aie pas peur. »  
  
Il avait parlé d'un ton calme et qui inspirait la confiance. Depuis que je le connaissait, il ne m'avait jamais menti en me disant de ne pas avoir peur.  
  
« Le Manoir Malfoy! »  
  
Il a fait ce qu'il m'avait dit et il a disparu dans une fumée verte! Lançant un regard a Blaise, j'ai fait comme lui. Notre ami me regardait et son sourire était très réconfortant.  
  
« Le Manoir Malfoy! » 


	10. chapitre 10

CHAPITRE 10 :  
  
« Le manoir Malfoy! »  
  
J'ai été attirée dans un tourbillon qui me semblait sans fin. Tout tournait autour de moi et j'avais perdu toute perception de l'espace dans lequel je me retrouvait. Au moment où je me croyais à jamais perdue dans cette seconde dimension qui n'était pas la mienne, tout s'est arrêté et j'ai du m'appuyé sur la paroi la plus près de moi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.  
  
J'ai alors sentie une main rassurante sur mon bras, cette même main m'a tiré hors de l'âtre de la cheminée et a pris la mienne dans son étau. Je retrouvais peu à peu mes esprits.  
  
« Je sais c'est un peu étourdissant la première fois. » Draco m'a soufflé ces mots d'encouragement à l'oreille et j'en ai profité pour me redresser.  
  
Il m'a conduit dans une autre pièce, un peu plus loin. J'ai compris à ce moment que la pièce où ce trouvait l'âtre devait être en quelque sortes l'entré principale du manoir. La résidence familiale de Draco était immense. Partout où nous allions, des portraits de la famille nous regardait (d'un air hautain je dois dire). Draco m'avait un jour dit que les photographies et les portraits de sorciers était comme des films ou des entités vivantes, qu'ils pouvaient bouger et même changer de toile pour aller visiter leurs voisins.  
  
La décoration du manoir était classique, on sentait qu'il appartenait à la famille depuis d'innombrables générations. Tout était très sombres. Les boiseries et les tissus étaient tous de couleurs sombre : vert forêt, noir, pourpre, indigo et violet. Les étoffes étaient de velours ou de soie brodée, parfois même en cachemire ou en satin. Les meubles étaient en acajou ou en ébène et étaient sculptés très finement.  
  
Chaque fois que j'entrais dans une nouvelle pièce, je me sentais épiée. Tous ces portraits de la famille de Draco me rendaient mal à l'aise. J'ai aussi remarqué que les accessoires, que ce soit l'argenterie ou simplement les objets décoratifs, la plupart du temps, représentaient des serpents. Si ce n'étaient pas des serpents, c'étaient des créatures lugubres tels que les dragons.  
  
Une fois près d'une porte française aux rideaux verts presque noirs, mon copain s'est arrêté et m'a lâché la main. Il a prit une grande respiration et m'a jeté un regard réconfortant. Il a ouvert la porte de ce qui semblait être le petit salon où madame Malfoy rencontrait ses invités. La pièce était baignée de lumière qui provenait des fenêtres toutes grandes ouvertes. La pièce contenait un petit foyer, un ensemble de canapés positionnés pour que les gens qui y prenaient siège forment un cercle, et des tables qui accueillaient des vases à fleurs. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de portraits dans cette pièce. La décoration était beaucoup plus simple que dans les autres pièces, mais les tissus et les bois étaient tous beaucoup plus somptueux.  
  
Sur le bord d'une des fenêtre, se tenait une dame. Vêtue d'une robe de sorciers complètement magnifique, Mme Narcissa Malfoy nous attendait mais arborait une attitude d'indifférence totale. Quand nous sommes entré dans la pièce, elle nous faisait dos.  
  
« Mère. .. . » Le ton de la voix de Draco, son maintien, son attitude avaient changés. Soudain, il m'apparaissait comme le jeune homme des histoire de son passé.  
  
La dame devant moi s'est retournée et nous a fait face.  
  
« Draco, mon chéri! » Il est difficile ici de décrire l'expression d'une aristocrate richissime qui provient de la maison de Serpentard et qui a marié un Malfoy. Tout dans l'intonation de sa voix, dans ses gestes et son regard étaient calculés. Rien n'était déplacé ou excessif. Narcissa Malfoy était en contrôle total de sa personne et rien au monde ne l'aurait fait sortir de ce moule rigide dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
  
Elle s'est déplacé vers nous avec grâce, ne quittant pas des yeux son fils. Pas une fois depuis que j'était entrée dans la pièce elle ne m'avait regardé.  
  
« Il y a si longtemps que je ne t'ai vue, Draco, que je croyais presque que tu avais oublié le chemin de la maison. Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils. Tout est prêt pour ce soir, je suis contente que tu ais choisi de nous honorer de ta présence. Nous pourrons enfin prouver à Dumbledore que toute la famille Malfoy est passé du bon côté. . . ». Je suis certaine d'avoir perçu un soupçon de sarcasme dans ses dernières paroles, comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment y croire.  
  
« Mère, je suis également très heureux de vous revoir. J'aimerais, si vous voulez bien, vous présenter Miss Lorélia Pearl, celle qui a volé mon c?ur. Lorélia, je te présente ma mère : Mme Narcissa Malfoy. »  
  
Mme Malfoy m'a jeté un regard, je voyais bien qu'elle faisait un effort pour que l'expression de son visage soit accueillante, mais l'expression de ses yeux restait froide.  
  
« Je suis tout à fait enchantée de rencontrer celle qui rend mon fils si heureux depuis des mois. Soyez la bienvenue dans la demeure de la famille Malfoy, Lorélia. »  
  
Je lui ai fait une petite révérence et j'ai perçue le petit sourire en coin qu'elle m'adressait. Le même sourire que Draco arborait après l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Potter. Ce sourire qui était, de toutes évidences, une des caractéristiques de caractère d'un Malfoy. Nous avons ensuite tous pris siège pendant que Narcissa faisait apparaître le thé. La conversation était très formelle, le sujet circulait entre les politiques internes du monde magique et les nouvelles de la famille et des amis proches des Malfoys qui devaient être présent ce soir là. Après quelques minutes, Draco a proposé d'aller voir où Kreacher (je n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait) en était rendu dans les préparations.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Narcissa a déposé sa tasse de thé et s'est levée.  
  
« Suis moi, je te pris. »  
  
Elle m'a guidée dans une autre pièce qui communiquait avec le salon dans lequel nous étions, pièce qui n'était pas du tout conçu pour accueillir une groupe de gens pour le thé. Il n'y avais pas de sièges mais des tables et des armoires avec des toutes sortes de trophées et de prix. Souvent, ces objets avaient le serpent des serpentards gravé quelque part.  
  
Elle m'a pointé deux très grandes tapisseries sur les murs. Une sur chaque mur s'opposant. Sur chacune d'elle ce trouvaient des portraits et des noms, le tout avait l'air de deux immenses arbres généalogiques. Mon hôtesse se tenait au centre de la pièce avec une telle grâce et un maintien rigide qui imposaient. On pouvait sentir son autorité et sa volonté seulement en la regardant.  
  
Le sourire au lèvres et d'un ton excessivement calme et posé, elle me dit :  
  
« Tu vois, ici se trouve devant toi toute la famille Malfoy. Que ce soit de mon côté ou de celui de Lucius, toute la famille depuis des générations te contemple. Pour faire partie de cette famille, tu dois mériter ta place. La première condition, qui n'est pas contestable, est celle d'être de la race des sorciers et d'avoir l'éducation qui vient avec. Tous ici en font parti. La deuxième, et c'est presque une obligation, est que tu dois provenir d'une famille de sorciers. » Elle s'est approchée de moi jusqu'à n'être qu'à seulement quelque centimètres. « Et toi, tu ne remplis aucune de ces conditions. Tu es étrangère, d'une famille de la classe moyenne, jusque là c'est sur la limite de l'acceptable. Mais tu es moldue! Et ça, ce n'est pas acceptable. J'espère que tu profites bien de cette petite histoire romantique avec mon fils, parce qu'elle ne dureras pas. Il va se rendre compte bien assez vite que nous ne voulons que son bien et que nous avons raison. Jamais tu ne feras partie de ce monde, jamais tu ne seras la bienvenue. Avec tes petites attentions et l'attrait de la nouveauté que tu apportes à sa vie, tu éloignes mon fils de sa destinée. Dis-toi bien une chose, jeune fille, on ne sort jamais le caractère d'un Malfoy de sa personne. Il sera toujours ce qu'il a toujours été et une fois les temps idylliques de votre relation passés, il redeviendra lui-même. Ça inclus aussi ses défauts. »  
  
Sur ce, elle s'est dirigée vers le salon où nous étions, comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai suivie, lui laissant quelques pas d'avance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
« Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé? »  
  
Pansy venait d'arriver derrière moi avec deux flûtes de champagne. Nous nous tenions dans la salle de réception et l'endroit était bondé de gens que je ne connaissais pas auquel Draco m'avait présenté très rapidement à leur arrivée. Pour l'instant, je me tenais, seule, près d'une colonne et j'observais les gens autour de moi.  
  
« Qui? » lui répondis-je en prenant la coupe qu'elle me tendait.  
  
« Maman Malfoy! Ou la mégère si tu préfères! Haha! Pareille comme ma propre mère. . . »  
  
« Intimidante. C'est le mot, je crois. Et elle n'est pas heureuse d'avoir une moldue dans la famille. »  
  
Pansy dû étouffer un rire car elle s'est mise à tousser.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois! C'est le plus grand affront jamais porté à l'honneur de la famille Malfoy. Si tu survis à cette soirée, ce sera pire. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Lo, mais jamais elle ne va t'accepter dans la vie de son fils. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit très gentil de la part de Draco de te faire passer par ces épreuves. . . Tiens! Je me demande quel est le sujet de conversation de Draco et de Professeur Dumbledore, ça m'a l'air important pour qu'ils parlent à voix basse et si près l'un de l'autre. . . »  
  
À ce moment, Blaise est arrivé devant nous avec deux autres amis de leur année, Millicient Bulstrode et Théodore Nott. Ils discutaient de toutes sortes de choses, sujets que je ne connaissait pas très bien. Pansy essayait souvent de m'inclure dans la conversation mais n'y parvenait pas toujours. Subtilement, je me suis glissée hors du cercle pour me diriger vers une pièce adjacente qui semblait vide.  
  
C'était en fait un petit salon. J'ai pris siège près du foyer pour admirer le feu. J'ai dû perdre la notion du temps perdue dans mes pensées. Soudain, j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi, des bruits de pas sur la moquette.  
  
« Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à déranger le cours de vos pensées mademoiselle? »  
  
C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Impressionnée par le personnage et surtout par la réputation qu'il a dans le monde magique, je me suis empressée de lui faire une place sur la causeuse sur laquelle je me trouvais.  
  
« J'ai toujours trouvé que le feu est un élément hypnotisant. J'adore rester des heures à le contempler et me perdre dans le flot de mes pensées. » Il a prononcé ces paroles sans même me regarder. Il avait le regard plongé dans les flammes.  
  
« Tu as changé la vie de Draco. Il a de la chance de connaître une personne comme toi. Il était déjà un jeune homme très intelligent et cultivé mais sa connaissance de ton monde fait de lui un être encore plus cultivé qu'il ne l'était. »  
  
Je restais sans parole, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
« Ne te trompe pas sur lui, par contre. Il peut être différent avec toi mais je n'insinue pas que son attitude envers le monde et les choses est différente de ce qu'elle a toujours été. Viendras un jour où il aura à choisir entre toi et son monde et tu pourrais en souffrir. » Il avait un ton détaché mais je sentais qu'il souffrait de me dire ces paroles.  
  
« Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans toute cette nouveauté. Pourtant, je suis habituée de voyager, de voir des cultures différentes mais je ne semble pas m'y faire ici. » Les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche, comme si je parlais à ma s?ur ou quelqu'un de très près de moi.  
  
« Tu ne t'y feras jamais. Les gens vont sûrement t'accorder de l'attention et de l'estime, mais tu ne feras jamais partie de leur cercle. Tu es incapable de faire les même choses que eux et ils ne peuvent le concevoir car ils sont nés avec ces talents. Même s'ils sont nés moldus, ils ne comprennent pas. Je suis désolé. »  
  
Et il s'est levé pour quitter la pièce. Il m'a lancé un sourire chaleureux et est sorti sans faire de bruits. Je suis resté là, retournant ces phrases dans ma tête encore et encore.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ***** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
« C'est là que tu te caches! » Draco venait d'entrer dans le salon. Il était magnifique dans ses robes de soirée.  
  
Il s'est approché de moi, a mis un genoux à terre et ma baisé la main. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, surtout après les propos de tout le monde ce soir là. Jamais je ne ferais parti de ce monde et c'est ce qui me pourrais me faire perdre mon amour.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lo? Tu sembles triste. »  
  
Je lui ai souris et je l'ai embrassé. Je n'avais pas envi de répondre à la question. Je ne pouvais pas mentir en disant que tout allait bien, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi je n'avais pas l'humeur de convenance des soirées.  
  
« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les foules. . . je m'en excuse! Je devais te présenter par contre, parce que ma mère commençais à s'impatienter. Nous resterons ici pour la nuit si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »  
  
« Mais je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements! »  
  
« Mais oui! Je les ai fait venir. J'en ai choisi quelques uns et les ai fait apparaître. » Il avait un si grand sourire taquin sur le visage qui a complètement fait disparaître l'humeur noir dans lequel j'étais plongée. Définitivement, j'avais de la difficulté à me faire à toutes les possibilités que la magie pouvait apporter à notre vie.  
  
Nous sommes sortis pour dire au revoir aux invités et ensuite nous sommes montés à l'étage. 


	11. fin

Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Je suis terriblement désolée mais je dois vous annoncé que je ne finirai pas ce fic, du moins pas bientôt!  
  
J'ai perdu mon inspiration quand j'ai eu l'idée de mon prochain. . . Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte en lisant mon dernier chapitre, il n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur des autres. . . je sais.  
  
Pour ceux qui aimerais savoir la fin de l'histoire, je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire un résumé rapide. Elle est toute dans ma tête, je n'ai juste pas la motivation de l'écrire. . .  
  
Dernière chose, avant d'éditer mon prochain fic, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous trouvez que Lorélia est une Mary Sue?? J'aimerais avoir du constructif sur mon Draco et Lorélia, et les autres.  
  
En passant, Narcissa était un peu méchante, mais dans la suite elle était beaucoup moins pire!  
  
Une Tite Primeur : Mon histoire va se dérouler à Poudlard pour la dernière année de nos amis (très original n'est-ce pas!). Pansy est mon personnage principal, bon s'est tout je ne dirai pas tout le « punch »! Mais si vous m'avez bien lu vous savez un peu ce qui va se passer. . .  
  
P.S. Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews!!!!!! Vraiment ça m'a fait super plaisir et je sais que je ne l'ai pas dit nul part. merci encore!!! 


End file.
